


Burning Inside, Freezing Outside

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, M/M, Popsicle, Temperature Play, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Vinnie is burning up in the summer heat and makes use of a popsicle to help cool off.





	Burning Inside, Freezing Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I keep getting ideas like this, I just do. 
> 
> Also, I write WAY too much smut but- Enjoy anyways!

Vinnie let out a groan, peeling off his sweaty tanktop and tossing it down next to him. He was baking in this heat and, of course, the air conditioner had to be broken on today, the hottest day of the year. Thank goodness, Vinnie had already had top surgery or his binder would be soaked through. Vinnie got up from the couch, grabbing 2 empty water bottles from the table, and walked towards the kitchen, wearing only a pair of gym shorts. 

Dakota filled both bottles with cold tap water, eagerly chugging down half of one before refilling it. Vinnie opened up the freezer, grabbing a, possibly freezer-burnt, popsicle. Vinnie returned to the couch, setting his water on the table and checked the time on his phone; 2:14. Balth said he wouldn't be back until around 3:00, trying to find someone to fix their air but, many other people seemed to be having the same issue. Vinnie unwrapped the popsicle, it was in the shape of a crayon and had many different flavored layers. Vinnie took a few licks of the sugary treat before getting an idea.

Vinnie began to suck on the treat, moaning as he did. In his mind, he was pretending it was Cavendish's erect member. Vinnie felt a cold liquid run down his chin, dripping onto his neck. Vinnie removed the cold rocket from his mouth with an audible *POP*. He rubbed the freezing object against his burning hot skin, momentarily cooling it. He pressed it against each of his nipples, causing him to moan as they hardened, yearning for more stimulation. Vinnie teased his soft stomach with the slowly-melting ice pop, leaving a trail of colored juices in it's wake.

Vinnie tugged his shorts down, teasingly rubbing his hips with the toy. He ran it over the hot skin of his thighs, imagining steam coming off them. Vinnie was unsure if this was even safe but, he was too horny to care. Vinnie slowly pressed the tip of the popsicle against himself before slowly inserting it.   
"Ah! B-Balth..." Vinnie moaned, shuddering as the cold object penatrated him. Vinnie began to gently thrust the object, eager to finish before Balth got home.  
"Oh...Balth...You're so big..." Vinnie praised, fantasy clouding his vision.  
"You're doing so good, Dakota..." Fantasy Balthazar replied.  
Vinnie moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm growing, thrusting the treat in deeper. Vinnie shook, body quivering as he felt euphoria rush through him.

Dakota pulled the popsicle out of himself and put back in the plastic wrapper. He pulled his shorts back up and threw the used object into the trash. Vinnie grabbed as water bottle from the table and chugged three huge gulps. He took his discarded tanktop and dunked some water onto it. He used the dampened cloth to clean the sugary juices from his body. He checked time again; 2:41. He also had a text from Cav.

B: Headed Home. Got a Repairman.   
Vinnie breathed a sigh of relief before responding.  
V: k. stay cool :p   
Vinnie chuckled at his own stupid pun as he ran a hand through his sweaty, curly hair.


End file.
